1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a substrate embedding a passive element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile devices, such as a smart phone and a tablet PC, which are recently being released, require remarkably improved performance and portability, research into miniaturization, slimness, high performance of electronic parts used in the mobile devices has been continuously conducted.
Herein, a substrate embedding an electronic part disclosed in related art document Korean Patent-Laid Open Publication No. 2007-0101183, and the like may secure a space to mount extra parts on a surface of the substrate, and therefore has been in the limelight as a method for implementing miniaturization, slimness, and high performance of electronic parts mounted in the mobile device.
In particular, as performance of a semiconductor chip is improved, stability of power supplied to the semiconductor chip has been gradually important. To this end, a so-called decoupling capacitor or bypass capacitor is disposed between the semiconductor chip and a power supply line to remove noise from power and stably supply a current to the semiconductor chip even in the situation in which a power supply current is suddenly changed.
In this case, when the semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate embedding a capacitor, a distance between the decoupling capacitor and the semiconductor chip may be minimized, thereby stably supplying power to the high-performance semiconductor chip and implementing miniaturization and slimness.
Meanwhile, the above-cited document discloses a method of machining a cavity at a position at which electronic parts are placed, fixing a capacitor therein, embedding it by performing thermo compression using an insulating material, machining a micro via hole with a laser, and performing electrical connection by plating has been disclosed.
That is, in order to electrically connect between the electronic part embedded in the substrate and a circuit pattern formed on the surface of the substrate, a method of machining a via hole with a laser and filling an inside of the via hole with a conductive material by a plating method, and the like has been generally used.
Meanwhile, when a passive element such as a capacitor which is used to stabilize a power supply voltage supplied to an active element such as a semiconductor chip is embedded, there is a need to maximally reduce impedance of a path between the passive element and the active element and secure connection reliability therebetween.
However, due to a limitation of a manufacturing technology and a process, the related art has a limitation in reducing the impedance of the current path between the passive element embedded in the substrate and other devices.